In conventional three-dimensional display technologies, 3D display is generally implemented by disposing a parallax barrier 20′ (i.e., a slit light grating) on a side of the interface displayed by a display panel 10′. The principles of implementation of 3D display are as illustrated in FIG. 1. The parallax barrier 20′ has a slit grating structure, and images of pixels on the display panel 10′ are transmitted to observation points via a slit on the parallax barrier 20′. As seen from FIG. 1, a left eye 12′ and a right eye 11′ at the observation points are capable of observing different pixels on the display panel 10′, such that the observer is capable of observing two different images at the observation points, thereby implementing glassless-type 3D display.
As the market requires, there already appeared a display device switchable between a 2D display mode and a 3D display mode. To implement a switchover between the 2D display mode and the 3D display mode, liquid crystal shutter slit grating is the most commonly employed technique. As illustrated in FIG. 2, the liquid crystal shutter slit grating is a Twist Nematic (TN) mode liquid crystal panel, which comprises from top to bottom a first substrate 100′ and a second substrate 200′ aligned therebetween, and a liquid crystal layer 60′ sandwiched between the first substrate 100′ and the second substrate 200′. A first pattern-like transparent electrode 40′ is formed on the surface of a side, close to the liquid crystal layer 60′, of the first substrate 100; and a first liquid crystal alignment film 42′ is further formed on the first transparent electrode 40′. Here the first transparent electrode 40′ is formed by a plurality of parallelly disposed electrode bars, and a distance between two neighboring electrode bars satisfies the condition of the slit grating for use in glassless-type 3D display. An entire second transparent electrode 41′ is formed on the surface of a side, close to the liquid crystal layer 60′, of the second substrate 200; and a second liquid crystal alignment film 43′ is further formed on the second transparent electrode 41′. And the second liquid crystal alignment film 43′ has the same alignment direction as the first liquid crystal alignment film 42′. The first transparent electrode 40′ and the second transparent electrode 41′ are respectively electrically coupled to two terminals of a power supply 50′, and a switch 71′ is arranged to control applying a voltage to the first transparent electrode 40′ and the second transparent electrode 41′. The specific working principles are as follows: During 2D display, the switch 70′ is opened, such that no voltage is applied to the first transparent electrode 40′ and the second transparent electrode 41′, liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer 60′ are subject to no deflection, and the light still serves as a surface light source after passing through the liquid crystal shutter slit grating, thereby implementing 2D display. And during 3D display, the switch 70′ is closed, such that a voltage is applied to the first transparent electrode 40′ and the second transparent electrode 41′, liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer 60′ corresponding to electrode bars of the first transparent electrode 40′ in terms of position are subject to deflection, and light fails to pass though but only passes through the slits between the electrode bars, thereby implementing 3D display.
However, the liquid crystal shutter slit grating is thick, and the manufacture cost is high, which is adverse in light-weighted and thin product as well as promotion of the display device switchable between the 2D display mode and the 3D display mode. This disclosure is directed to solving the problem as how to implement a light-weighted and thin display device switchable between the 2D display mode and the 3D display mode, and to reduce the manufacture cost.